The present invention relates to the improvement of a television set, and, especially, a television set which is capable of being operated by remote control.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a channel selecting panel holder which comprises a remote control apparatus provided with a channel selecting knob and a volume control knob built into it, so that it is inserted into a cabinet.
In a conventional television set, a panel as an operating section which is provided with different types of control knobs and the like, is fixed into the front surface of the cabinet, and the knobs and the like are exposed on the surface of the cabinet. Because the knobs and switches are exposed from the surface of the cabinet, the exterior view of a conventional television set is not attractive.
Recently television sets tend to be provided with simple exteriors for improving their design.
Accordingly, a rotatable operating section, provided with a channel selecting knob and the like, is inserted into the cabinet, and when the television set is not in use, this operating section is stored within the cabinet.
However, in this type of television set, when an opening and closing unit becomes complex, there is the problem that the work efficiency is poor.